The Thief's Sister
by DarkValkyriaJ
Summary: Ryou holds Bakura responsible for his sister, Amane's, death. But Bakura's had enough of being blamed for something he could never do, and to prove it he shows Ryou something no-one had ever seen before.


Look at you.

Crying on your friend's shoulder, screaming 'It's not fair!'. How it should have been you to die and not your Mother. Not Amane. Later, you'll come back to this apartment neither of us call home. You'll yell at me, scream at me.

Say it's all my fault they're dead. How if I didn't exist, you'd be living a normal life. With your _loving_ mother and father. With your _dearest_ sister. Well guess what host? I didn't kill her; I had nothing to do with the freakin' car crash!

**I didn't want her to die.**

I'm heartless you say. I could never understand love you say.

**I loved your sister.**

You're younger sister, such a tragic case. You deserve everyone's pity. Everyone should love you. Say how sorry they are to hear about _your_ loss.

Do you want to know why I loved Amane Bakura? Because she was my sister too. Why do I hate the pharaoh? Why do I spend all my time plotting to kill the pharaoh?

Because I _had_ a sister. And that bastard killed her. _In. Cold. Freaking. Blood._

Fine hikari. Here it is. This is her story. The story of Amunet Bakura.

* * *

><p><em>A young king thief ran around in the warm rolling sands of Egypt, laughing and smiling. His care-free face showed no signs of the scar that would one day run across his left cheek, eyes shining with an innocence even Yugi would never dream of. Even though he lived in Kul Elna, the village of thieves, the boy had one of the better lives in ancient Egypt, for he had never had a hand or voice raised towards him. The boy looked behind him and screamed before running faster, laughing his head off in the progress.<em>

_"You're not getting away that easy!"_

_Behind his was a girl, wearing a simple white tunic. Her hair was white like his only longer and flowing, coming to a stop near her thighs. She chased the small thief, laughing with her brother._

_"You'll never take me alive!" The boy called back, but in the second it took him to turn and face the older girl he tripped in the sand and fell over. The girl laughed, before tackling the boy. "Get off me, you big idiot!" The girl smirked at her younger brother._

_"You haven't learnt your lesson!" And with that, the war began. Sand flew everywhere as the girl tickled the poor boy, who between laughing tried to push off her off._

_"Amunet! Cut it out!" Amunet looked at her little brother, who was starting to cry he was laughing that hard._

_"Fine. I'll let you off easy this time." What they were fighting about, they had no idea. Amunet stopped tickling the smaller, who looked at her for a second before tackling her. She could have easily pushed off her brother, who was only half her size, but didn't. "Ahh! The dreaded King Thief Bakura has captured me! Someone help!" The girl tried to push herself off the ground, but her brother jumped onto her back giggling._

_"Mush! I said mush!" The older girl sighed, but still smiled._

_"Mush is what you say to a dog. For a horse you say 'Giddy up!'"_

_"Ohh." Bakura frowned, burning the new facts into his mind. "Then... Giddy up!" Amunet sighed, but never the less ran off with Bakura holding on tightly around her neck. "YEE HAA!" The girl smiled at her brother's enthusiasm and played along with his imagination, jumping up and down and making horse-like sounds. Bakura grabbed his sister's neck tighter, suddenly scared. "Ah! I'm gonna fall! Moonie stop it!" Amunet made a wheezing sound, gently trying to pry her brother's hands from her throat._

_"Kura, I can't breathe." The king thief junior loosened his hands enough for his sister to breathe, but was still holding on for dear life. Amunet looked over her shoulder but still walked towards the town. "What am I going to do with you? You'll never survive out there on your own." Bakura looked at his sister, confused._

_"When will I ever be on my own?"_

* * *

><p>I grimaced at the memory. If only I'd known back then, I could've laughed at my own stupidity.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The duo walked towards Kul Elna (well Amunet did most the walking while Bakura got a free ride), joking about the day when a scream stopped them in their tracks. Bakura slid off his sisters back and grabbed her hand. Amunet gripped his hand tightly, even though she was just as scared and confused as him. Another scream ran out of the town walls and Amunet scooped up her younger brother who quickly curled up to her chest, welcoming the warmth and security. Carrying her brother, Amunet silently crept through the small town. <em>

_Kul Elna was usually full of citizens rushing home to their families, but only winds rushed through the empty streets, the town stood dead quiet amongst the desert sands. Trying to blend into the sandstone walls, Amunet smelled something rotten in the air. She quickly recognised the smell as smoke, and tried to get home as quickly and quietly as possible. Amunet was almost at the street she and her brother lived on when she heard someone coming and dived into one of the small alleys. The pair turned and saw two strong looking men wearing royal blue and wielding spears run past. Amunet glared daggers into the men's back, and for the first time Bakura was genuinely scared._

_"What are the pharaoh's guards doing here?" They waited for a few minutes before Amunet dared to move. They slowly moved forward, the stench worsening as they went. Amunet turned a corner and gasped, diving back into the darkness of the alley before Bakura had a chance to really see what was happening. There was fire everywhere, people being dragged by guards in all directions. Children screamed for their mothers and parents boldly fought guards who tried to drag off their loved ones. People she recognised, her friends, were being beaten with cubs by the pharaoh's army. Amunet tried to breathe, but the smell of burning flesh hid almost all traces of air._

_"Munie... The people...screaming." Amunet looked at her little brother who had his face buried in her tunic._

_"Shh, I know." She gave her brother a small hug, trying to blink back tears that were threatening to over flow. They had been so close to home, but 'home' was no more. A single scream rang loudly over the rest and the whole world seemed to stop. The pair knew they'd regret it, but looked. A woman with long creamy hair was being dragged down the streets by two guards, tears streaming down her face. Their mother._

_"But my children! You can't do this!" One of the guards raised his arm and slapped her face, causing there mother to cough blood. The guard looked down on her with a face of disgust, as if she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him._

_"Don't worry, you'll see your children again. In hell, where lowly thieves like you belong!" The men dragged her to a large cauldron like pot, full of a green liquid. A lone soldier stood there slowly mixing the fluid. A charred black skull floated to the top and Amunet thought she was about to be sick. The soldier poked the skull back down and grinned sadistically towards their mother. Amunet covered Bakura's eyes and clamped hers tightly shut as the only other family they had died, her final scream one that would haunt many for years yet to come. Even though Bakura hadn't seen what happened, he was smart enough to put two and two together._

_"Mom..." Amunet walked to the back of the alley and put her brother down, bringing his tear stained face to her own. "Mother..."_

_"Bakura, do you love me?" His eyes focused on his sister's face, and he nodded yes. "Would you die for me?" Bakura was scared, but nodded the true answer, yes. Amunet looked ready to break into tears at any moment, but she somehow held it together. She brought her brother close and lightly kissed his forehead, knowing this would be the last time she ever saw him. " Good, then run."_

_"What?" Amunet walked towards the exit. "If I distract them, you should have enough time to-"_

_"No, Munie! Don't go!" Bakura's tears fell heavier at the thought of losing his only remaining family member, and it broke Amunet's heart. She ran off and started screaming at the guards, who quickly ran over to her. She did try to put up a small fight, but the older men had her in a number of seconds. She winced as they started to drag her off. Bakura watched as they dragged her off and almost ran out to try and help, but Amunet saw him and read his thoughts._

_"Bakura RUN!" He looked at his sister for a second, before turning around. "RUN!" Bakura screamed her name, before sprinting off and down a nearby street, dodging the guards as he went. Amunet smiled sadly at the figure her fleeing brother, closing her eyes as she felt her soon to be lifeless body fly through the air. "I love you, Bakura..."_

* * *

><p>I sat up, breathing heavily. I wasn't sure if my yami had wanted me to see that or not but my eyes watered, threatening to overflow. Yugi looked at me worried.<p>

"Ryou?"

"Bakura...Amane..." I looked right at Yugi, tears starting to run down my cheek. "I've done something terrible." I jumped up and ran out of the game shop, leaving a very confused Yugi standing in the doorway. Snow was starting to fall from the dark overcast clouds, the crimp cold air hitting me like a punch in the gut. But I continued to run, I had to apologise to him. When I finally reached the apartment me and Bakura had shared since he got his own body, I stopped to catch my breath before knocking on the door.

"Bakura?"

No answer.

"Bakura?"

No answer

"Bakura, please open the door...I'm sorry." I waited a minute, but after no response I grabbed my keys and opened the door myself. "Bakura?" I looked all over the small apartment, but after ten minutes I came to the conclusion he wasn't home. I sat on the couch, groaning. "Where could he be?" I looked up, almost slapping myself for being so stupid. Of course he'd go there...

* * *

><p><em>Amane Bakura<em>

_Died age: 6_

_Loving Daughter, Sister and Friend_

_May her Memories live on forever_

The tombstone was un-nourished, weeds growing up through anywhere possible. An empty coke can had been carelessly thrown into the small fenced off area, ants crawling all over it. But the thing that revolted me most was the big piece of faded pink chewing gun someone had thrown at the stone, stuck to the very corner._ If I ever found out who did this, they just earned themselves a one-way ticket to the shadow realm. _

I grabbed a small piece of wood from my pocket, studying it for any imperfections before sitting it next to a pile of dead flowers. Six hieroglyphics had been burned into the surface. It may have been a little rushed, but I was proud of my work.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I miss you." I looked at the cement tile sticking out of the ground and wiped my eyes. "No respect for the dead these days, ha?"

"Bakura!" I looked towards the top of the hill the cemetery had the misfortune of being located on, and saw Ryou standing there. He ran down and as he got closer I saw tell-tale trails on his face, showing were tears had run down. "Bakura." Ryou locked me in a tackle hug and I barely had time to regain my footing before the hikari started to cry into my shirt.

"Amane...Amunet...reincarnation... pharaoh's guards...the crash..." Ryou completely broke down. "I'm so sorry." Against all my better instincts, I wrapped my arms around the sobbing boy, trying to comfort him.

"I know. It's alright." Ryou stood there in my arms crying, and instead of pushing him away like I was supposed to, I just let him cry. We stood like that for a few minutes, until Ryou looked at the tombstone. That's when something _really_ weird happened.

Ryou completely lost it.

"What is there problem? Out of all the tombstones, Amane. Why? Why do they even come here if there just gonna disrespect someone's final resting place?" Ryou was a bright red and looked ready to explode. I took one look at him... and fell over laughing. He marched over to me and looked over my head with a disapproving scowl, but it just didn't look right on him.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but your face is...red. Bright red!" I kept laughing, Ryou was hilarious. The said hikari vanished from sight but I didn't care, until something _cold_ and _icy_ hit my arm. I jumped up and brushed the white off my arm, while Ryou stood a few metres off with a ball of snow in his hand. I looked at him seriously.

"You just challenged me to a snowball fight. In a cemetery?" Ryou almost looked ashamed of himself, but in that split second of hesitation I scooped up a handful of the white powder off the ground and threw it at the boy. He didn't stand a chance...the snow hit Ryou right in the middle of his face. The shorter boy wiped the snow off his face before laughing at me.

"You're no better!" Ryou went to walk back over but tripped on something. He almost fell over but I somehow managed to catch him...more like he landed on me. "Sorry." Ryou quickly jumped up and offered me a hand. I got up and dusted myself off. "Sorry."

"I heard you the first time. What'd you trip on?" Ryou looked at the ground, but it was flat, only a small amount of snow dusting areas here and there.

"...I don't know." I smirked.

"Maybe a ghost wanted to play with you." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid." Ryou looked at the tombstone and froze. "Bakura...we're back at Amane." I looked at the stone and held back a gasp. It was the same tombstone, gum and all. But our snowball fight had taken us at least ten or fifteen metres away from here...

"What? That doesn't make sense. We were way up there." We both looked towards the top of the hill, standing in awkward silence when Ryou sneezed. I remembered he was probably freezing, even with his jumper on. "We should go home." Ryou looked at me, and it was obvious (to me at least) he was coming down with some kind of cold.

"But Amane-"

"We'll come back when it's warmer and fix it up, alright?" Ryou looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Okay." We started walking uphill and I offered Ryou my scarf, which he gratefully accepted. We got to the car park, but there was nothing there.

"Ryou, you didn't walk did you?"

"No..."

"Then where's the -?"

"I ran." I shook my head at the boy, smiling faintly.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, protect me-."

"Whoa, One mission at a time." Ryou laughed and we started walking home.

* * *

><p>A girl stood, leaning against the tombstone. Even though the snow lightly covered the ground, she wore a tunic that looked cold even in summer. Her white hair blended in with the snow perfectly as she closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh smelling air. That's when she noticed the gum stuck to the tombstone. "No respect for the dead. What so ever." She flicked the gum off, watching fall onto the path not far off.<p>

"I'm glad they're getting along now...though it was a bit mean tripping Ryou." The girl smirked before slowly fading.

"And I miss you too, little brother." The girl completely vanished, a ghostly laugh echoing throughout the old cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>CODH: *sniff* Group hug! *glomps Ryou and Bakura*<strong>

**Ryou: Can't...breathe**

**CODH: Review and I'll let them live!**

**Ryou: Really...let go...I CAN'T BREATHE  
><strong>


End file.
